


Enchanted Mistletoe

by Oikawa_simp_4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Great Hall, Kissing, Mistletoe, after the war, magical mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life
Summary: "Damn did I hate enchanted mistletoes or what. You might ask why and well the only reason is MY.FIRST.KISS."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Enchanted Mistletoe

Narrated By Draco Malfoy-

Christmas was coming up and all the students and professors were really excited and all I could think of was enchanted mistletoe.

Damn did I hate enchanted mistletoe or what. You might ask why and well the only reason is MY.FIRST.KISS. Not many people know but I was saving my first kiss for a girl I liked(people thought that I had kissed every girl at Hogswarts,well HA!) and had been able to do that for the last 6 years,but then last Christmas I got stuck under an enchanted mistletoe with Pansy Parkinsone . So I had to lose my kiss virginity and I was less than happy to put it lightly .

I was fully planning to ignore the mistletoes as much as I could this year but just as I was reaching the great hall for dinner , I saw Granger standing alone at the door with her head pressed against the wall. I walked up to her to see what was going on. You see me and Granger were somewhat friends ,after the war ended she forgiving me and so did everyone else understanding my reasons plus we both were the heads so...One could say that we were close.

Anyway I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned around shocked to see me 'oh shit' she murmured under her breath. I looked at her with a confused and hurt look on my face, she pointed upwards. I tilted my head and then looked above my head.Enchanted mistletoe. I AM BLOODY STUCK UNDER THE MISTLETOE WITH THE GIRL OF MY DREAM.I look back down at her and we stare at each other for a few seconds when she decides to break the silence "Ummm..t-there isn't a-another way so....."she stammers with a tint of pink on her cheeks. I smile thinking how freaking cute she looks while blushing.

I suddenly notice that we have both leaned closer subconsciously, our noses were barely touching .Before you say quittich our lips crashed together, they moved together in a sink fitting together like a puzzle. We kissed for what seemed like forever before pulling away. I rested my forehead on hers breathing heavily "you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" I say between breaths "you neither" she whispered.

"Maybe the enchanted mistletoes are not that bad after all" was my last thought that day before going to a blissful sleep and dreaming about a certain bushy haired bookworm.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a bit rushe'd but oh wel


End file.
